1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process and to a device for producing a coherent web from long slivers which are produced by breaking-up the raw material fed and are then compacted to give a web. Those webs can subsequently glued and then pressed together with other webs to give blocks or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A corresponding process and equipment types for carrying out the process are to be found, for example, in German Offenlegungsschrift 2,716,748. In this case, a compressed wood product is created which, as distinct from conventional chipboards, is composed of long slivers which are arranged largely with their fibers mutually parallel. The raw material used is natural wood which is subjected to crushing rollers in such a way that the wood disintegrates parallel to the fibers to give a still coherent web. To assist this crush disintegration, longitudinal notches or the like can be made from above in the natural wood.
The production of such crush wood was described for the first time in Holz-Zentralblatt, Stuttgart, No. 11 of Jan. 25, 1967 (Article "Quetschholz--ein neuer Rohstoff fur die Zellstoffindustrie [Crushwood-a new raw material for the pulp industry]"). Further publications relating to this product are PCT-WO 85/02,366, WO 85/02,367, WO 85/02,368, WO 85/02,369 and WO 85/02,370. U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,219 also appears to be comparable.
The crushing of the wood, common to this state of the art, for loosening its fiber structure and for producing a mat of wood fiber sections still firmly joined to one another appears to be disadvantageous in several respects but, above all, requires a very high energy consumption.